A railway hopper car is a railway wagon having a hopper arranged at a lower part of its car body. Goods are loaded from an upper side, and when unloading the goods, a hopper bottom door is opened by manpower or wind, and the goods are unloaded automatically under their own gravity without using manpower and material resources. The railway hopper car is mainly used for transporting ores, cements, coals and other bulk goods, and is widely used in economic fields such as power plants, ports, coal preparation and steel.
Reference is made to FIG. 1, which is a schematic view showing the partial structure of a typical railway hopper car in the conventional technology.
The railway hopper car mainly includes an underframe and a car body 4′ arranged on the underframe. The car body 4′ is a cavity structure defined mainly by two side walls and two end walls 41′ and for loading goods, and a discharge opening 5′ is provided at a lower part of the car body 4′. The underframe mainly includes two bogies 3′ arranged along the car body 4′ and a side sill supported on the bogie 3′, and the car body 4′ is supported between the two bogies 3′. In order to smoothly unload the goods inside the car body 4′ from the discharge opening 5′ to the outside, each of the end walls 41′ at two sides is generally provided with an inclined segment arranged at a predetermined angle with respect to a horizontal plane, and the angle of the inclined segment is greater than the angle of repose of the goods.
A brake device 2′, a drive device and relevant components are generally provided on the bogie 3′, thus a sufficient space is required to be reserved between the end wall 41′ of the car body 4′ and an upper surface of the bogie 3′. Thus, it is apparent from FIG. 1, in the conventional technology, the goods are generally loaded between the two bogies 3′, that is, a middle part of the vehicle.
Apparently, a space above an end, where a coupler buffer device 1′ is mounted, of the bogie 3′ cannot be fully utilized, thus, the capacity of the railway hopper car is relatively small under a rated car length, which greatly reduces the transport efficiency of the car and increases the transport cost of the goods.
Therefore, an urgent technical issue to be addressed by the person skilled in the art is to improve the car body 4′ of the railway hopper car in the conventional technology, to increase the capacity of the car body 4′, to thereby improving the transport efficiency of the vehicle and reducing the transport cost of the goods.